La espectadora silenciosa
by Ake-x-Aly
Summary: Me gusta observar a las personas. Es como si al hacerlo, pudiera entender su forma de ser y su forma de pensar. Generalmente logro comprender a casi cualquier persona, pero hay un grupo de chicos que me cuesta descifrar. Se hacen llamar Inazuma Japan...
1. Chapter 1

**La espectadora silenciosa.**

**Bueno, esta es otra historia que acabo de idear. No es como la anterior, tiene sus diferencias; de cualquier manera adoro a la protagonista (La creó mi "_yo_" torpe xD) pero bueno, de cualquier forma, léanla y me dicen que tal :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo uno. "¡Qué vergüenza!"<strong>

* * *

><p>Me gusta observar a las personas. Es como si al hacerlo, pudiera entender su forma de ser y su forma de pensar. Generalmente logro comprender a casi cualquier persona, pero hay un grupo de chicos que me cuesta descifrar. Se hacen llamar Inazuma Japan y juegan fútbol.<p>

Me paso casi toda la tarde observando sus prácticas y entrenamientos en silencio y a escondidas, pero por más que observo, no logro comprender de qué va lo que hacen.

Estaba detrás de un árbol, como usualmente hago, observando su entrenamiento muy concentrada.

—Sabía que estarías aquí, Diane —Escuché la voz de mi hermana mayor detrás de mí. Volteé lentamente, sin querer despegar totalmente la vista de la práctica—. Dime, ¿Has descubierto algo interesante hoy?

Mi hermana sabe que me gusta observar. Incluso le divierte oír mis descubrimientos (Pero nunca le hables de lo que descubres de ella, o te dejará de hablar por una semana), así que le gusta preguntar sobre mis progresos. Mas ésta vez, no supe qué decir.

—Aún no. Llevan haciendo lo mismo que ayer, y el día anterior, y el día anterior, y sigo sin entender lo que hacen. Quiero decir, ¿Cuál es el punto de correr detrás de un balón?

—Ni me lo preguntes —Contestó—, que no tengo la menor idea. Soy la persona menos indicada para responder esa pregunta.

Puse cara de frustración.

—Pero —dijo, exaltándome—, ¿Por qué no vas con ellos y les preguntas?

La miré exasperada.

—Porque yo no hago eso. Me baso en lo que observo. Nada más.

—¿Es eso, o el hecho de que no sabes hablar con alguna otra persona que no sea yo? —Me miró, divertida.

—N-no… ¡No es eso! —Tartamudeé.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

—Como digas —Se dio media vuelta—. Vamos a casa.

—Sip.

Caminé detrás de ella y en un segundo la alcancé.

—Sabes —Me dijo ella—. Hoy he conocido a un chico muy lindo, pero no creo que esté muy interesado en mí.

Sabía de qué iba todo eso.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque le dije hola y me ignoró —Dijo poniendo una cara desanimada.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? —Pregunté, pero conocía la respuesta.

—Que le mires y me digas que opinas de él.

—En pocas palabras que descubra si le llamas la atención, ¿no? —Asintió—. Pues yo creo que si te ignoró es una causa perdida.

—¡Diane! ¡Por favor! Por tu hermana, ¿si? —suplicó.

—Está bien —Dije, rendida.

—¡Gracias! —Me abrazó.

Al llegar a casa no estaban nuestros padres, así que nos pusimos a ver televisión.

—Dalia…

—¿Uhmm? —Dijo sin despegar la mirada de la televisión.

—¿Qué se siente… enamorarse?

Mi hermana soltó una risita.

—Algún día lo entenderás.

La miré fingiendo enojo y le lancé un cojín, riéndome. Más tarde decidí irme a mi habitación a terminar mi tarea.

Al día siguiente, en cuanto salí del instituto me dirigí a mi escondite donde observaría al equipo de fútbol, pero no había nadie. Sólo un chico de cabello blanco y parado en punta, que ya había visto antes. Estaba en el equipo y era el número diez.

Sostenía un balón entre sus manos y lo miraba. Me pareció un acto bastante peculiar.

Seguí asomando la cabeza para ver mejor. Me agarraba de una rama del árbol y me acercaba más y más, pero entonces escuché un "CRACK" y me fui de cara al suelo.

—¡Ay! —Me quejé mientras seguía con la cara en la tierra.

Escuché unos pasos apresurados. Alguien se detuvo a mi lado.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Era la voz de un chico.

Alcé la mirada y ahí se encontraba el muchacho que anteriormente estaba observando. Me puse roja de la vergüenza y comencé a sentir calor por los nervios.

—E-eso creo —Balbuceé.

Me dio su mano para que me pudiera levantar.

Una vez que mi cara estuvo lejos del suelo, comencé a sacudirme entera.

—Yo… esto… gra-gracias —Conseguí decir con dificultad.

Él miró al árbol detrás de mí.

—¿Tratabas de subir al árbol? —Peguntó.

A lo que sentí mucho más calor que antes.

—Eh, no, jeje. No realmente —dije riendo nerviosamente.

—Pues… la próxima vez ten más cuidado… —se detuvo— ¿Cuál dices que es tu nombre?

—Diane —Dije con un poco más de seguridad.

—No eres de aquí, ¿Cierto?

—No, yo… soy de… Estados… Unidos. Mis padres… han venido por… viajes de… trabajo —Seguí balbuceando tontamente.

—No luces muy convencida —Dijo.

—Yo… yo… —En ese momento creí que explotaría, mi corazón latía rápidamente y mis palmas sudaban. Si, eso me pasaba muy seguido, cada vez que hablaba con un extraño.

Entonces él bajó la mirada hacia mis piernas, y por un momento pensé en él como un pervertido, pero entonces él dijo:

—Te está sangrando la rodilla.

En un instante me convertí en una piedra, y de haber sido posible, un aura oscura me habría recorrido.

—Sa…sa… ¿Sangre? —Pregunté con un hilo de voz.

Bien, lo admito. Le tengo un terrible pavor a la sangre. Cuando yo era pequeña, Dalia había puesto un video de terror en la televisión, y juro que quedé traumada al ver tanta sangre. Desde entonces no puedo ni verla porque entro en pánico.

—Deberías ir a la enfermería —Dijo.

—¿Enfermería?

No sé que cara habré puesto porque él también puso una cara extraña y dijo:

—O si lo prefieres puedo buscar a Haruna. Ella tiene un botiquín.

—Yo… yo…

Me miró desafiante. Sus ojos oscuros me miraron intensamente y me dio un escalofrío. No me gustan las personas que miran así, me ponen todavía más nerviosa.

—Ven —Me agarró del brazo con el ceño fruncido. Cuando lo hizo abrí mucho mis ojos y entonces él me dejó sentada en una banca—. Espera aquí y no te vayas. Traeré a Haruna.

Después de decir eso dio media vuelta y se fue.

—¿Quién es Haruna? —Pregunté en un susurro.

Después de unos minutos el chico regresó acompañado de una chica de cabello azul y corto de apariencia agradable, pero en cuanto vi que traía en su mano un botiquín, me levanté rápidamente y me dispuse a huir.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —escuché la voz del chico detrás de mí.

—Yo…no…voy a ninguna parte —Respondí resignada—. Me ponen nerviosa los…botiquines, es todo.

—No te preocupes —Dijo más atrás la chica de cabello azul—, no duele nada.

Su voz me tranquilizó un poco así que regresé a la banca donde anteriormente estaba sentada. Ella sacó del maletín una especie de spray y lo dirigió a mi rodilla (que ni siquiera me molesté en ver). Cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando lo peor, pero sólo sentí un ligero ardor y algo que me presionaba levemente.

—Listo —Dijo la chica victoriosamente.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y miré mi rodilla. Ahora sólo tenía una linda bandita.

—Gra… gracias —Le sonreí a la chica.

—¡Oh, lo olvidaba! —Dijo ella de golpe, dirigiéndose al muchacho—. Me dijo Endo que te dijera que estarán entrenando en la cancha de fútbol al lado del lago.

—De acuerdo —Respondió, y seguido comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario.

La chica caminó detrás de él y yo sólo vi como me dejaban ahí sentada. Olvidada. Entonces ella se paró en seco y volteó.

—¡Oye! ¿Quieres venir? —Me preguntó.

—Eh, ¿yo? —Aclaré bobamente.

—¡Sí! —Contestó sonriente.

Mientras tanto el chico siguió caminando, haciendo caso omiso.

Recordé lo que me dijo mi hermana: _"¿Por qué no vas con ellos y les preguntas?"_

Dudé unos segundos, y decidí que por primera vez rompería mis propias reglas. Pensé que si los veía de más cerca, averiguaría algo interesante.

—¡Está bien! —Dije levantándome de un salto y alcanzando a la chica.

—Por… por cierto —Musité—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Soy Haruna —Respondió.

—Mucho gusto. Yo soy Diane.

—¿Eres nueva? —Me preguntó.

—Sí, hace un mes que llegué a Japón —Le dije, agarrando un poco de confianza.

—Oh, ¿Y de dónde eres?

—De Estados Unidos.

—Guau, ¿Y a qué has venido?

—Mis papás han venido por su trabajo, así que nos trajeron a mi hermana y a mí.

—Oh.

—¿Tienes hermanos? —Pregunté.

—Sí, tengo un hermano mayor.

—¡Qué coincidencia? Yo también soy la menor.

Las dos nos reímos. En el camino a la práctica de fútbol ella y yo fuimos platicando de muchas cosas, y me pareció muy agradable. En ese momento pensé que nos llevaríamos bastante bien (siempre y cuando mantuviera su botiquín alejado de mí).

Continuará (Si tú quieres)…

* * *

><p><strong>Pues bueno espero que os haya gustado. La verdad (dirán que qué extraño) pero es que esto se me ha ocurrido cuando fui a la tienda y no me aguanté las ganas de escribirlo. Bueno, no es parecido a mi otra historia, pero aún así me ha gustado; aunque, claro, la última palabra la tienen ustedes :3<strong>

**Un beso, Our revoir ^_^**

**-Aly-  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Ake: Oh, así que finalmente te dignaste en volver ¬¬**

**Aly: Fue tu culpa ¬¬**

**Ake: Oh, y quien es la que anda perdidamente enamorada? 7-7**

**Aly: no mezcles los asuntos personales con los profesionales x(**

**Ake: muy bien, muy bien… bueno, he aquí el segundo capítulo, y gracias por haber comentado. Tal vez no es lo mismo que "Las chicas no juegan fútbol", pero aún así tenemos una mínima esperanza de que salga algo bueno de esta historia. Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece ni a Aly ni a mí, y sin más preámbulos, les dejamos el capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo dos. "Aprendiendo a hacer bolas de arroz".<strong>

* * *

><p>Al llegar al campo donde sería el entrenamiento, comencé a sentirme nerviosa. Por primera vez observaría desde cerca, y no escondida detrás de un árbol cuyas ramas se rompen.<p>

Haruna me presentó a dos chicas, una de cabello corto y otra de cabello largo, que según me dijo, eran ayudantes del equipo y también amigas suyas.

—Hola, soy Aki —Dijo la chica de cabello corto y oscuro.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Natsumi —Se presentó la chica de cabello ondulado y castaño.

—Ho-Hola —Mascullé, nerviosa—. Yo soy Diane.

—Ella acaba de llegar hace poco de Estados Unidos —Comentó Haruna.

—¿Estados Unidos? —Preguntó Aki.

—S-sí —Respondí.

—Ichinose y Domon también vivían en Estados Unidos, ¿No es así? —Apuntó Natsumi.

—Sí —Contestó Aki—, y yo también.

—Te presentaré con el equipo —Me dijo Haruna jalándome del brazo hacia donde estaban los chicos. Me comencé a poner más y más nerviosa.

Al llegar todos ellos estaban calentando y haciendo estiramientos.

—¡Hola chicos! —Saludó Haruna.

—¡Hola! —Respondió la mayoría con gesto alegre. Aún así no me tranquilicé.

—¿Quién es ella? —Preguntó un chico de aspecto creído y medio calvo. Su tono era cortante y desinteresado. Me sentí más nerviosa y me escondí detrás de Haruna.

—Fudou no seas así —Sermoneó un chico de cara amigable. Tenía puesto el uniforme de portero—. ¿Cómo te llamas? —Me preguntó.

Asomé un poco la cabeza y me puse roja. Era el centro de atención.

—D-D-Diane —Balbucee.

—No seas tímida. No te vamos a comer —Dijo divertido otro chico. Tenía el cabello largo y rosado, y también era muy moreno.

—Oye, si le hablas así se pondrá más nerviosa —Corrigió un chico de cabello verde y una cola de caballo.

—No les hagas caso —Me dijo un muchacho alto y de cabello corto color azul—. Me llamo Domon, mucho gusto —Me dio la mano, sonriente. La estreché dudosa.

—Yo me llamo Endou —Se presentó el chico vestido de portero.

—Yo soy Midorikawa —Dijo el chico de cabello verde.

—A mí me puedes llamar Tsunami —Dijo el chico de cabello rosa señalándose.

Los demás se miraron entre sí. Yo seguía con sólo la cabeza fuera y el resto del cuerpo detrás de Haruna.

—Mira —Dijo ella—, ése de allá es mi hermano mayor. Se llama Kido —Dijo señalando a un chico con capa y cabello al parecer trenzado. Su mirada ceñuda me dio un escalofrío y me escondí aún más.

—No te preocupes —Me alentó Haruna—. No te hará nada.

Pero no me tranquilizó. Aunque me extrañó el tono que usó, estaba segura de que me veía algo patetica escondida detrás de ella. En fin.

—Bueno —Continuó—. El es Toramaru —Señaló a un chico de cabello oscuro y levantado—. Él es Kazemaru —Señaló a un chico de cabello azul y largo —.Él es Hiroto —Apuntó a un chico de cabello escarlata y piel pálida—. Él es Tachimukai —Señaló a otro portero—. Él es Fudou —Mencionó al chico grosero de al principio—. Tobitaka —Un chico de cabello setentero—. Ichinose —Señaló a un chico de cabello castaño—. Kabeyabma —Señaló a un tipo muy gordo—. Fubuki —Señalí a un chico plateado —. Y… ¿Dónde está Kogure? —Preguntó ligeramente molesta.

Todos se miraron entre sí.

—Aquí está —Sonó una voz conocida detrás de mí. Parecía un chico exasperado.

Haruna y yo volteamos. Ahí estaba el muchacho de hacía un rato —El que vió mi vergonzosa caída, por cierto—. No sé por qué pero me exalté. Él estaba agarrando a un niño de la playera, cuya cara era de fastidio.

—¡Kogure! —Regañó Haruna, pero la verdad no entendí por qué. Se apartó de mí y fue con el niño, dejándome "a la deriva". Para mi sorpresa le jaló las orejas.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? —Preguntó.

—Nada en especial —Contestó mirando hacia otro lado e inflando los cachetes.

—Trataba de hacerme tropezar —Dijo el chico de aspecto retraído con el ceño fruncido.

—No es cierto —Dijo Kogure y seguido echó a correr. Haruna fue tras él, dejándome sola.

Me temblaron las piernas.

Miré a todos. No sé si era paranoia, pero sentía todas las miradas sobre mí.

Ahora quien me miraba era el chico frente a mí. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba.

No sé si me puse roja otra vez, pero lo más probable es que haya sido así, porque sentí calor de repente. Las palmas de las manos me sudaban y me hormigueaban las piernas.

Sentí que alguien me jalaba de la mano y descubrí que era Aki.

—Bueno, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer así que tal vez podrías ayudarnos —Dijo mientras me jalaba lejos de la penosa situación en la que me encontraba.

—Es cierto —Asintió Natsumi—. Tenemos mucho que hacer.

Seguido de eso ella me tomó de la otra mano y entre las dos, prácticamente me arrastraron lejos de ahí.

—¿Sabes hacer onigiris? —Preguntó Aki una vez que llegamos a un sitio alejado de los chicos.

—¿Qué cosa? —Pregunté.

—Son bolas de arroz —Respondió Natsumi.

—Bueno —Reí nerviosamente—. Apenas si sé hacer cereal con leche —Dije apenada. Miré al suelo con pena y comencé a jugar con mis dedos.

—No te preocupes —Me alentó Aki—. Natsumi en un principio tampoco sabía hacer onigiris. Nosotras te enseñaremos.

—Por supuesto —Dijo Natsumi.

—E-Está bien —Acepté no muy convencida. Algo me decía que sería todo un desastre, ya que tenía unos dedos muy torpes.

Primero pusieron a cocer el arroz, una vez listo colocaron un poco de arroz en una especie de molde, y después lo batieron ligeramente. Después de dieron forma con las manos. Parecía sencillo…

…Pero no lo era.

Cuando yo lo intenté, el supuesto molde se abrió cuando lo empecé a agitar (seguramente porque no lo cerré bien, y/o porque no coloqué la otra mano en la tapa, pero en fin). Eso hizo que yo me cubriera de pies a cabeza de arroz.

A ellas les pareció gracioso, pero a mí me dio mucha vergüenza.

—No te preocupes —Volvió a decirme Aki—. Inténtalo otra vez —Me animó.

Ésta vez hice lo posible para que no se me tirara todo encima. Lo logré, pero al sacarlo y ponerlo en mi mano, se me cayó al suelo. Era el colmo.

Aki y Natsumi se miraron y soltaron una risita apenada.

—La tercera es la vencida —Volvió a animarme Aki.

—Cla-claro —Respondí.

Ésta última vez, el arroz no terminó en el suelo. Cuando lo puse en mi mano tampoco se me cayó, pero al moldearlo quedó horriblemente deforme, a lo que Natsumi soltó una risita. Cosa que me hizo bajar la mirada. Sabía que no servía para la comida.

—Oh, no te sientas mal —Me dijo Natsumi—. Lo que pasa es que mi primer onigiri también me salió deforme.

—¿El primero? —Mencionó Aki.

Natsumi frunció el ceño, y yo me reí ligeramente. Una risa casi inapreciable.

Ellas dos me miraron y yo me detuve.

—Lo-lo siento —Me disculpé apenada. Pero entonces ellas soltaron una carcajada.

Así fue como seguimos haciendo los onigiris. Los de Aki eran los más bonitos, luego seguían los de Natsumi, y finalmente los míos, que eran los más deformes. Cuando terminamos, llevamos los onigiris al campo donde estaban entrenando los chicos. Ellos al verlos corrieron a comer pero Natsumi les recordó que tenían que lavarse las manos.

Finalmente escuché muchos comentarios como "¡vaya, qué deforme!" o "Parece un dinosaurio". Cuando me di cuenta, el chico serio de cabello color crema, del cuál aún no conocía su nombre, tomó uno de los onigiris que yo hice —Lo supe por lo deforme que se veía—. Cuando lo mordió abrió un poco más los ojos e inmediatamente pensé que realmente sabían mal.

—Oye, ¿Qué sucede? —Le preguntó Endou al ver su cara.

—Bueno, es que sabe muy bien —Respondió él. Yo sonreí de la emoción. No podía creer que mi bola de arroz deforme tuviera buen sabor.

—Pues —Dijo Endou mientras mordía el onigiri que traía—. El mío está salado.

Miré a las chicas y Natsumi tenía mala cara mientras veía a Endou comer el onigiri. Al parecer era uno de los que ella había hecho.

Haruna finalmente volvió después de haber desaparecido por tanto tiempo.

—Hola chicas, ¿De qué me perdí? —Preguntó.

—Le enseñamos a Diane a preparar onigiris —Respondió Aki.

—Por cierto, ¿Dónde estabas? —Preguntó Natsumi.

—Buscando la trampa que Kogure tenía oculta en el campo de la escuela.

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó Aki.

—Sí. Él me lo dijo sin querer, así que tuve que ir a investigar porque nunca me dijo dónde.

—¿Y la encontraste? —Preguntó Natsumi.

—De la peor manera —Respondió Haruna. Ahora que lo mencionaba, tenía en uniforme sucio y las piernas algo raspadas. También el cabello alborotado y… y…

—Sangre —Dije exaltada.

—¿Dónde? —Preguntó Haruna.

—E-en tu co-codo —Tartamudee.

Haruna miró su codo y ahí tenía sangre, al parecer se lo había raspado.

—¿Cómo fue que te raspaste el codo? —Preguntó Aki.

—Encontré la trampa de Kogure, porque caí en ella —Respondió con en ceño fruncido.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Natsumi.

—Sí, no es nada —Respondió—. Yo creo que la pregunta debería ser para ella —Me señaló.

Ellas me miraron.

—Tienes razón, Haruna —Dijo Aki—. Diane, estás pálida.

—N-no es… no es na-nada —Balbucee.

—¿Segura? —Preguntó Natsumi.

Comencé a sentirme mareada. Lo único que veía era la sangre del codo de Haruna.

—Oye, no se tú pero tiene mala pinta —Le dijo Natsumi a Aki.

—Cierto —Dijo Aki.

En ése momento, me pasó lo más vergonzoso que le puede pasar a una chica con tantas personas a mi alrededor.

Olvidé mencionar, que la sangre no sólo me da pavor, sino que también me da… nauseas.

No aguanté más, y la náusea llegó a mí más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Vergonzosamente, vomité enfrente de todos.

Quería que la tierra me tragara…

Continuará… (Si quieres)

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, que os ha parecido? La verdad no es la gran cosa, lo sé, pero tengo una gran visión en un futuro no tan lejano (muahahahaha), je, pues bueno, comenten, diganme qué les gustó, qué no les gustó, etc. etc. <strong>

**Y bueno, me despido ^^**

**See you later, my friends (o lo que sea -.-U)**

**-Ake y Aly -**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY! Perdonen la tardanza u-u pasa que tengo que escribir más de 6 historias diferentes, y no había avanzado nada… más aparte, las tareas, los exámenes y los deberes… bueno, las excusas de siempre ^^U espero les guste y comenten :) **

_**Inazuma Eleven No me pertenece, sólo Diane, su familia y cualquier otro personaje inexistente en Inazuma eleven ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo tres. "El Regreso".<strong>

* * *

><p>Pasó una semana desde que el fatídico y vergonzoso día con los chicos del equipo de fútbol prácticamente me arruinó. No diré qué sucedió en ese mismo instante ya que me cuesta volverlo a recordar (gran trauma) así que sólo diré que huí de ahí y no volví durante una semana.<p>

También he de decir que volví a observar desde lejos (por más que me haya avergonzado en público, no dejaría mi investigación).

…

Era exactamente una semana después de haberme avergonzado. No había vuelto a hablar ni con Haruna ni con los demás, así que me encontraba oculta detrás del árbol de siempre. Ésta vez, mi hermana estaba sentada a mi lado, observando con gesto somnoliento.

—No entiendo cómo es que no te aburres —Dijo Dalia mientras estaba apoyada en su mano. Soltó un bostezo y cortó una pequeña flor que estaba junto a ella. Seguido recogió más y a lo que pude deducir, se puso a hacer una corona de flores.

—Si te aburres tanto, ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunté con una sonrisa.

—No tengo idea —Respondió ensimismada en su corona.

Solté una pequeña carcajada y volví a mirar hacia el campo. El equipo de fútbol parecía hacer lo mismo todos los días. Y a pesar de ello, yo no me aburría. El chico de cabello color crema (cuyo nombre seguía desconociendo) siempre parecía bastante concentrado en lo que hacía.

—Entonces, ¿Quién es él? —Preguntó mi hermana mientras seguía concentrada en su manualidad.

—¿Quién? —Pregunté mientras la volteaba a ver, confundida.

—Ése güerito —Dijo señalando al chico de cabello color crema.

La escruté con la mirada.

—¿Por qué preguntas? —Pregunté, un poco sorprendida.

—¿Te gusta? —Preguntó de repente, dejando su corona de flores al lado suyo.

Me sorprendió todavía más. Me divertían un poco las ocurrencias de mi hermana.

—Claro que no —Dije sonriendo, ya que me daba gracia las cosas que se le ocurrían.

—Oh —Dijo decepcionada.

No volvió a insistir. Sabía que cuando ocultaba algo, me ponía roja y tartamudeaba. En ese momento respondí normal, así que decía la verdad.

Dalia tomó de nuevo su corona de flores y volví a observar hacia el campo de fútbol.

Cuando me di cuenta, Haruna ya no estaba con Aki y Natsumi, como hacía unos segundos. Pasados unos minutos supe donde estaba.

—¿Diane? —La escuché decir detrás de mí.

Me congelé en mi lugar y giré la cabeza lentamente.

—Ho-hola —Dije nerviosa.

—Huh… ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó.

Supongo que era demasiado sospechoso ver a una chica escondida detrás de un árbol observando detenidamente a un equipo de fútbol. En ese momento recordé a un "espía" y casi sonreí, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa como para hacerlo.

—Yo… —Justo iba a comenzar a tartamudear, pero mi hermana habló.

—Sólo queríamos ver el entrenamiento —Dijo sin despegar la vista de las flores que seguía entrelazando.

—Huh… ¿Quién es ella? —Preguntó Haruna.

—Mi… mi hermana —Respondí, aún nerviosa.

—Hola, mucho gusto —Le dijo Haruna a Dalia.

Mi hermana despegó la mirada de la corona y se levantó.

—El gusto es mío —Dijo dándole la mano —. Soy Dalia.

—Yo soy Haruna —Se presentó sonriente.

Entonces me miró.

—Oye Diane, ¿Te encuentras bien? Me preocupé mucho el otro día.

—S-sí —Respondí torpemente.

—¿Por qué no habías vuelto? Todos nos preocupamos mucho —Dijo con preocupación.

Miré al suelo apenada. ¿En serio se habían preocupado por mí? Eso era… eso era…

—L-lo siento —Susurré.

—Diane, ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó mi hermana preocupada.

—E-eso c-creo —Balbucí y las miré.

—Sabes, no tienes por qué ser tan tímida —Dijo Haruna amablemente.

—Sí —Asintió mi hermana—. ¿Por qué no actúas como cuando sólo estás conmigo?

—N-no sé —Dije mientras miraba otra vez al suelo.

—Vamos ven acá —Dijo Haruna agarrándome del brazo, y luego se dirigió a mi hermana—. Puedes venir si quieres.

Dicho esto me arrastró hacia el campo de fútbol. Los chicos al verme detuvieron su entrenamiento. Me puse más nerviosa.

—¡Diane! —Dijo Endou al verme, sonriendo.

Todos se acercaron a mí (claro, todos menos Fudou, el hermano de Haruna y el chico extraño de cabello color crema). Muchos me preguntaron cómo me encontraba y me sentí bastante tonta por haber pensado que me mal juzgarían por haber hecho algo tan vergonzoso. Más tarde me dijo Haruna que a cualquiera le pudo haber pasado, y se disculpó por haber olvidado mi pavor a la sangre.

Cuando me di cuenta, me encontraba bastante bien. Quiero decir…, todos eran muy amables conmigo, y me sentía un poco menos nerviosa que antes.

—¿Quieres jugar fútbol? —Preguntó Endou amablemente. Los demás me animaron.

—N-no sé jugar —Respondí apenada.

—Te enseñamos —Dijo Tsunami, el chico de cabello rosa.

—Sí, nosotros te enseñamos —Concordó el chico de cabello verde. Midorikawa, creo.

—B-bueno… —Dudé.

—¡Vamos! ¡Será divertido! —Me animó Domon.

—Gouenji, lánzanos un balón —Dijo Kazemaru. Ni idea de a quién le había hablado, pero entonces el chico de cabello color crema nos mandó un balón.

—Intenta patearlo —Dijo Endou.

El balón estaba delante de mí. Algunas veces había jugado con mis amigos allá en Estados Unidos, pero era a la que nunca le pasaban el balón.

Finalmente me enseñaron a detener el balón y pasarlo sin mandarlo chueco.

Cuando ya era tarde, mi hermana y yo tuvimos que irnos a casa. Agradecí el entrenamiento y de camino a casa, noté a Dalia algo extraña.

—¿Qué te sucede? —Le pregunté.

—N-nada —Respondió torpemente y en seguida se puso roja como tomate maduro.

Sonreí.

—Actúas peor que chica enamorada —Le dije bromeando.

Se puso todavía más roja.

—Un momento —La escruté con la mirada—. ¿Estás enamorada?

—N-no —Murmuró.

—¿De quién? —Pregunté sonriente.

—¡N-nadie! —Musitó en un grito ahogado y seguido echó a correr.

Las dos somos muy parecidas en el hecho de que ninguna tiene la capacidad de mentir.

No estaba lejos de mi casa, así que no me preocupaba el hecho de que las calles comenzaban a ponerse oscuras.

Observé a mi hermana correr a lo lejos y sonreí para mí misma. De nuevo me llegó la curiosidad. ¿Qué se siente estar enamorado?

Me distraje por unos minutos, así que lo que me regresó a la realidad fue la voz de alguien a mi lado.

—Diane, ¿cierto? —Era una voz que reconocía perfectamente.

—S-sí —Balbucí.

—Dime, ¿Te encuentras bien? El otro día te fuiste y te veías bastante mal.

Me puse más nerviosa, entonces me atreví a mirarle a la cara, sorprendida por ver que se preocupaba por mí.

En ese instante, sentí un brinco en mi corazón, e inmediatamente comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza… pero era completamente distinto a sólo ponerme nerviosa…

Esta vez, extrañamente, se sentía bien…

* * *

><p><em>Continuará...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ¿que tal? ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que así sea :) espero poder subir más seguido, y es que me están gustando estas 2 ficts que tengo :D<strong>

**Nos vemos pronto n.n**

**Aly**


	4. Chapter 4

**Perdonen la tardanza! . sé que soy conocida por ser muy lenta al actualizar, pero en mi defensa digo que hago mi mayor esfuerzo para hacerlo lo más rápido posible.**

**Espero de todo corazón que les guste este capítulo, y por favor dejen reviews (incluso si no les gustó).**

**Sin más rodeos, el capítulo 4.**

_**Inazuma Eleven No me pertenece, sólo Diane, su familia y cualquier otro personaje inexistente en Inazuma eleven ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo cuatro. "Enamorada".<strong>

* * *

><p>Me puse más nerviosa, entonces me atreví a mirarle a la cara, sorprendida por ver que se preocupaba por mí.<p>

En ese instante, sentí un brinco en mi corazón, e inmediatamente comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza… pero era completamente distinto a sólo ponerme nerviosa…

Esta vez, extrañamente, se sentía bien…

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó Gouenji, seguramente al ver mi cara tan roja.

—S-sí, no… no te preocupes —Logré decir torpemente.

—Y dime… ¿Qué haces sola a esta hora en la calle? —Me preguntó.

—Yo emmm… este… es… es que mi hermana… bueno, venía con mi hermana… pero, este… ella… se… se fue… —Tartamudeé más torpe que nunca. Extrañamente, lo vi sonreír y me dio un vuelco el corazón.

—Tranquila, no hay necesidad de ponerse tan nerviosa —Dijo amablemente—. Por cierto, no me presenté el otro día. Mi nombre es Shuuya Gouenji.

Me dio la mano en señal de saludo y la estreché débilmente… al hacer contacto con su piel sentí cosquillitas en mi mano, y sentí que me ponía cada vez más roja.

—Jeje, luces bastante graciosa… —Dijo divertido.

—¿G-graciosa? —Mascullé.

Estaba completamente hecha un lío.

Él soltó una risa moderada.

Mi cara le estaba haciendo competencia a un tomate maduro y se podría imaginar que de mis oídos salía humo…

—Vives por aquí, ¿cierto? —Me preguntó.

Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. En ese instante no me di cuenta de que era algo extraño que supiera dónde vivía.

—Bien… ¿Qué te parece si continuamos con el camino? —Opinó.

Justo en ese momento me di cuenta de que me temblaban las piernas.

—D-de acuerdo —Musité.

Caminé a su lado, callada como una tumba. Pude notar cómo él me miraba de reojo y yo traté de mantener la mirada en el suelo… poco a poco, mi corazón dejó de latir como loco y se fue calmando.

Pero nada me sorprendió más, que ver que su casa se encontraba justo al lado de la mía… ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta?

Me quedé como estatua mirando a su casa.

—¿Vi-vives aquí? —Pregunté.

—Huh… sí… —Respondió, extrañado—. Creí que ya lo sabías…

Negué con la cabeza.

—Bueno, como siempre te he visto creí que tú también me habías visto… eres un poco distraída, ¿No lo crees? —Dijo Gouenji. Eso explicaba el por qué sabía donde vivía.

Sonreí ante su comentario.

—Sólo… a veces —Respondí, un poco más calmada.

—Jeje, ya veo. En ese caso, nos vemos luego —Dijo y seguido se dispuso a entrar a su casa.

—C-claro —Asentí.

Al entrar a mi casa, me di cuenta de que Dalia me estaba observando desde la ventana.

—P… ¿Pero qué…? —Mascullé sorprendida.

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Era el chico del equipo de fútbol —Dijo con malicia.

Me puse instantáneamente roja.

—Huh… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué con eso? —Balbucí.

—Bingo —Dijo con una sonrisa sospechosa.

—¿Bingo? —Pregunté confundida.

—El chico te gusta —Sentenció.

—Q… ¿Qué? —Solté.

—Estás enamorada, hermana —Dijo con un tono que no me agradó.

—Pe-pero… debes estar bromeando…

Ella negó, con la malvada sonrisa aún en sus labios. Sin decir nada más, se fue a su habitación.

Yo quedé congelada en la sala.

Yo… ¿enamorada? Y de… Gouenji… pero… apenas si lo conocía…

Al día siguiente, Dalia y yo estábamos saliendo de casa para ir al instituto, cuando Gouenji salió. Mi hermana me miró como una loca y salió corriendo, dejándome atrás.

—Buenos días Diane —Me saludó.

—Bu-Buenos días —Respondí.

—En serio que eres graciosa —Repitió al igual que el día anterior.

—¿Por qué? —Susurré, mirando al suelo.

—No lo sé… actúas de una manera muy graciosa —Respondió.

—Je,je —Reí, pero sonó mas falso de lo que esperaba.

Él me miró extraño.

—Te… ¿Te incomodo? —Preguntó de repente.

Lo miré sorprendida.

—N-no es eso —Tragué saliva y me armé de valor para hablar bien—. Es sólo que… soy algo torpe… hablando con los demás…

—Entiendo —Respondió.

El resto del camino hacia el instituto nadie dijo palabra alguna, y al llegar, Haruna se acercó a nosotros.

—Buenos días, Diane, Buenos días Gouenji —Saludó sonriente.

—Buenos días —Saludó Gouenji.

—Buenos días —La saludé yo también.

Gouenji se fue directo a su salón y yo me quedé un rato con Haruna.

Ella se le quedó viendo un buen rato más, ligeramente sonrojada… esa mirada la conocía.

—¿Te gusta Gouenji? —Le pregunté.

Ella me miró, sorprendida.

—¿Qué? No, no, claro que no… —Respondió sonrojada.

Sonreí ligeramente, pero me sentí extraña.

—Claro que si —Afirmé.

Ella miró al suelo. Era extraño no ser la que se comportaba demasiado nerviosa e intimidada.

—No te preocupes yo… no le diré a nadie —Le dije en un tono amistoso.

Ella volteó a verme.

—¿En serio? —Dudó.

—A menos que… quieras que yo… lo haga —Apunté.

—¡NO! —Se precipitó a decir—. Quiero decir… preferiría que esto quede entre tú y yo —Dijo esto último ya calmada.

—Está bien —Dije sonriente, pero por extraño que parezca, sentía un nudo en la garganta.

Durante las clases no me podía concentrar. En mi mente se repetía una y otra vez la imagen de Haruna observando tan fijamente a Gouenji.

Después de tanto y tanto pensar, llegué a la conclusión de que Haruna era una chica muy amable y muy buena conmigo, una gran amiga y una gran confidente… por lo tanto, no me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos egoístas. Decidí que no me interpondría entre ella y Gouenji… y mantendría en secreto la inexplicable atracción que sentía hacia él.

Al salir de la escuela, me dispuse a tomar el camino largo a mi casa para evitar a Gouenji, pero él ya se encontraba en la entrada del instituto.

—¿Qué te parece si nos vamos juntos? —Me preguntó Gouenji amablemente. Yo me puse roja, pero recordé a Haruna mirar a Gouenji.

—Lo… lo siento, pero… debo ir a un mandado y… —Me excusé torpemente.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? —Insistió.

—N-no, no, yo… este… huh… no, no hace falta pero… gra-gracias por… por preguntar —Después de musitar esto torpemente, salí disparada del instituto rumbo a cualquier lugar lejos de Gouenji.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, he de decir que tenía que aprender a mentir bien porque no se me daba para nada…

Al llegar a mi casa, estaba cansada por haber tenido que caminar de más sólo por evitar a Gouenji.

Pero al entrar, quedé atónita al ver al hermano de Haruna platicando en la sala con Dalia. Mi hermana se veía anormalmente sonriente…

* * *

><p><em>Continuará… <em>(Sólo si comentas!)

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, sé que es poco, y que no es muy bueno pero… aún así espero les haya gustado y, haciendo una encuesta rápida, ¿Con quién juntarían como pareja a Haruna? (Es que me da curiosidad :P).<strong>

**Bueno, lamento mucho el retraso pero tengo más de 6 historias más que escribir (si no es que más) y me es algo difícil escribir los capítulos con rapidez. Espero les haya gustado, y siento que esta historia me está gustando más de lo que había planeado :D**

**Sin más por el momento, nos veremos luego (Ahora trataré de subir lo más pronto posible Las chicas no juegan fútbol).**

**See you ^^**

**Ake**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lamento mucho la tardanza! Prometo intentar actualizar más seguido! Y sin más excusas, les dejo el capitulo 5.**

_**Inazuma Eleven No me pertenece, sólo Diane, su familia y cualquier otro personaje inexistente en Inazuma eleven ;)**_

**Capítulo cinco. "Decidida".**

Al llegar a mi casa, estaba cansada por haber tenido que caminar de más sólo por evitar a Gouenji.

Pero al entrar, quedé atónita al ver al hermano de Haruna platicando en la sala con Dalia. Mi hermana se veía anormalmente sonriente…

—Hola —Saludé extrañada.

—¡Hola Diane! —Me saludó mi hermana—. ¿Por qué tan tarde? ¿Se deberá tu retraso al chico de al lado? —Preguntó con insinuación.

Me sonrojé al instante.

—¿Q-qué? No, no… al contrario yo… —Me callé. El hermano de Haruna me miraba sospechosamente—. Olvídalo.

Seguido subí las escaleras rumbo a mi habitación. Mi habitación estaba al fondo del pasillo, y era espaciosa. Fue una verdadera lucha quedármela, ya que Dalia también quería esa habitación. Tuvimos que dejarlo a la suerte, así que lo decidimos lanzando una moneda. A pesar de las objeciones de mi hermana, gané la habitación limpiamente.

Al entrar dejé mi mochila en mi pequeño escritorio y me tumbé en la cama boca abajo.

Estaba en una situación bastante desconcertante. La cosa era, que me gustaba el chico que le gustaba a mi amiga… y no sabía que hacer.

Me giré en la cama quedando boca arriba, tomé una almohada y me la puse en la cara.

Cuando de repente, se me ocurrió una idea.

Me levanté de golpe y coloqué la almohada en mis piernas. Esto que se me acababa de ocurrir era una locura, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Nunca había hecho algo amable por nadie más, así que me reconfortaba la idea de que haría algo bueno.

En realidad, yo sabía que no era solamente una chica torpe y fácil de intimidar, porque era capaz de armarme de valor… pero para ello me tomaba mucho tiempo.

Con mi hermana era fácil hablar, pero sólo porque compartíamos el mismo techo.

Más tarde, una vez que el hermano de Haruna se fue, me dispuse a desquitarme con Dalia.

—Entonces te gusta el hermano de Haruna —Le dije.

Ella se sonrojó. Igualita a mí.

—Kido y yo sólo somos amigos —Respondió.

—Eso no significa que no te guste —Insistí.

—¿Y qué? A ti te gusta el vecino —Me la devolvió.

—Pues esto no se va a quedar así —Le dije con mirada maliciosa y me fui. Seguramente quedó con cara de desconcierto.

Me dispuse a llevar a cabo mi plan.

Sabía que con lo que haría no obtendría nada, y posiblemente saldría perdiendo, pero Haruna se lo merecía; sabía que haría lo correcto.

También sabía que para eso necesitaría armarme de valor para poder realizar mi plan.

La idea era hacer que Haruna y Gouenji salieran. Para que así se conocieran, y quizá habría algo más que amistad.

Estaba decidido.

Me acercaría a Gouenji y le hablaría de Haruna; a pesar de que me ponía bastante nerviosa siquiera en acercarme a él, sabía que lo haría por una buena causa.

Al día siguiente, saliendo de mi casa para ir al instituto, me encontré con Gouenji. Él me miró y se acercó a mí.

—Buenos días, Diane —Me saludó.

—Bu-buenos días —Respondí, en un torpe intento de parecer calmada.

Él soltó una risa sigilosa. Me sonrojé al instante.

—Q-¿Qué…? —Logre musitar, todavía más nerviosa.

—Me parece graciosa tu forma de ser, es todo —Respondió minimizándolo.

—N-no es para que te rías —Murmuré.

—Perdona, pero no pude evitarlo —Se excusó.

No dije nada y mientras caminábamos se hizo otro incómodo silencio.

—Entonces… ¿Cómo te fue ayer? —Preguntó él después de un tiempo.

—E-este… b-bien —Respondí sin saber que decir.

Miré al suelo fijamente, indecisa.

Más tiempo pasó, y nadie lograba decir algo.

—Lamento si te hago sentir incómoda —Finalmente dijo.

Me sorprendí ante sus palabras.

—N-no es eso… así soy con todos… —Intenté justificarme.

Él se detuvo en seco, así que me adelanté unos pasos y me di media vuelta para mirarlo.

—Me parece extraño —Se limitó a decir.

—Supongo… que sí —Dije un poco tranquila.

—¿No crees que deberías hacer algo por cambiar eso? —Me preguntó.

Miré al suelo, apenada.

Entonces recordé a Haruna mirando absorta a Gouenji y cerré los puños con frustración.

_Es por Haruna,_ pensé.

Miré a Gouenjil, ésta vez tranquila.

—Tienes razón —Le dije sonriendo tímidamente.

Él me miró extrañado, pero a la vez feliz… como si no esperase mi respuesta.

Sin decir palabra alguna, nos decidimos a ir al instituto.

En un principio fue como siempre: ninguno decía palabra alguna; pero en determinado momento, sin que aún hubiera pasado mucho tiempo, Gouenji me sacó tema de conversación.

—Tengo una duda —Me dijo.

—¿Una… duda? —Pregunté con extrañeza.

—Me da curiosidad… ¿Por qué nos observas tanto? —Inquirió sin mirarme, serio.

Me puse roja. ¿Así que lo había notado?

Comencé a morderme el labio inferior con incomodidad y sin que pudiera darme cuenta, mis manos se entrelazaban con ansiedad.

—Yo… es que… —Comencé con mi habitual tartamudeo, pero entonces tragué saliva y respiré profundamente, intentando calmarme. Se hizo un pequeño silencio mientras yo me tranquilizaba. Para mi suerte, funcionó—. Me gusta observar a las personas… —Finalmente dije, aún con un poco de timidez—. Es como si al hacerlo, pudiera entender su forma de ser y su forma de pensar…

Lo miré a los ojos, un poco apenada.

—Ustedes llamaron demasiado mi atención —Agregué con un leve temblor en la voz, casi inexistente.

Él me miro a la espera de que continuara, pero me debatía sobre qué decir.

—Y… bueno… no pude evitar observarlos con tanto detenimiento… —Confesé.

Aún caminábamos hacia el instituto… no faltaba mucho para llegar. Gouenji volvió a detenerse de la nada. Al ver que no decía nada continué.

—Al principio me asombré ante su sincronización, la manera en que parecían todos… conectados por el balón… y sin darme cuenta terminé descubriendo la razón por mí misma: su amistad y su amor por el fútbol es lo que los une —Agregué—. Eso… eso me parece impresionante.

Gouenji me miró sin decir nada. Entonces sonrió.

—Todo eso lo hemos logrado gracias a Endou. Él siempre nos da ánimos para seguir; además de que es un gran amigo —Me explicó.

—Ya veo… —Murmuré comprendiendo un poco más.

Con que a eso se refería Dalia cuando me decía que les preguntara. No era suficiente hacerse una idea con lo que observaba; eso sólo me hacía ver pre juiciosa.

—¿Por qué no lo ves por ti misma? —Sugirió.

—¿Ehhh? —Balbucí extrañada.

—Únete al equipo —Me dijo—. Así lo comprenderás mejor.

—Pero… uh… soy pésima jugando… —Murmuré apenada.

—Entonces tendrás que practicar mucho si quieres ser buena jugadora —Dijo sonriendo.

Me debatí unos segundos y me pareció una buena idea.

—De acuerdo. Lo voy a intentar —Dije decidida.

Me miró ligeramente sorprendido, pero al instante cambió su semblante en una sonrisa.

—No tartamudeaste —Observó.

Me puse roja.

—¿En… en serio? —Balbucí.

Rió ligeramente.

—Vámonos ya —Finalmente dijo.

El resto del camino ya no fue tan incómodo como antes, y de vez en cuando Gouenji volvía a reírse de mis reacciones.

De vez en cuando yo no podía evitar reírme con Gouenji, así que cuando llegamos al instituto reíamos.

Haruna se encontraba ahí, y al vernos no dijo nada; cuando la saludé ella simplemente se fue, ignorándome por completo.

—¡Haruna! —Grité mientras iba tras ella.

Ella se volteó, mirándome molesta.

—¡Creí que eras mi amiga! —Gritó y se fue. Dejándome ahí. Sola y confundida.

_Continuará…_

**Lamento la tardanza, espero les haya gustado. Reviews por favor u.u**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Inazuma Eleven No me pertenece, sólo Diane, su familia y cualquier otro personaje inexistente en Inazuma eleven ;)**_

**Capítulo seis. "Conflictos".**

Haruna se encontraba ahí, y al vernos no dijo nada; cuando la saludé ella simplemente se fue, ignorándome por completo.

—¡Haruna! —Grité mientras iba tras ella.

Ella se volteó, mirándome molesta.

—¡Creí que eras mi amiga! —Gritó y se fue. Dejándome ahí. Sola y confundida.

Durante toda la mañana estuve preguntándome qué era lo que había hecho. ¿Por qué estaba tan molesta?

Y lo peor de todo, es que no tenía la menor idea.

Observaba a la maestra mover los labios pero no prestaba atención a lo que decía. Me entretenía dibujando garabatos en la pasta de mi cuaderno, sopesando la idea de averiguar qué estaba pasando con Haruna.

Las clases transcurrían lentas, monótonas. El reloj parecía de plomo ya que tardaba toda una eternidad en moverse y la pausada voz de mis maestros, aunado al silencio y al sueño que de pronto comenzó a apoderarse de mí, hacía que mis nervios se alteraran cada vez más.

"_¿Hasta cuándo terminará esto?"_, Me preguntaba mentalmente.

Finalmente llegó la hora del receso. Yo salí disparada del salón sin siquiera preguntar si ya tenía permitido abandonar el aula; tan sólo tenía un objetivo: encontrar a Haruna.

Mientras corría me topé con Gouenji, y estuve a punto de estrellarme con él pero logré detenerme a tiempo.

—Gouenji, ¿Has visto a Haruna? —Pregunté con la respiración agitada y presionando mi pecho.

Definitivamente necesitaba mejorar mi condición física; en ese momento sentía que me ardía la garganta y me temblaban las piernas.

—No la he visto —Respondió Gouenji—. Pero, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sonreí torpemente mientras seguía hiperventilando.

—Sí… —Respondí con dificultad—. Estoy… estoy bien.

Poco a poco mi respiración volvía a la normalidad, pero seguía teniendo mucho calor.

—¿Estás segura? —Inquirió no muy convencido.

—No, no… no te preocupes —Me excusé torpemente—. Es sólo que no acostumbro a correr, jeje —Comencé a reír torpemente.

—¿Y por qué tanta prisa? —Me preguntó.

—Es que Haruna está molesta conmigo y yo… —Miré al suelo—. No sé por qué. Quiero arreglar las cosas.

Miré a Goenji sintiéndome apenada.

—Entiendo —Dijo él—. En ese caso, suerte con ello —Me animó sonriente mientras continuaba su camino y, al pasar a mi costado colocó su mano en mi hombro de manera alentadora por tan sólo unos segundos.

Pero sólo eso bastó para sentir que algo brincaba dentro de mí.

—G-gracias —Agradecí con torpeza.

—¡Nos vemos! —Exclamó mientras se alejaba.

—¡S-sí! —Asentí.

De pronto una sensación cálida comenzó a recorrer mi espina dorsal y un tenue cosquilleo comenzó a hacer de las suyas en mi estómago.

Y, sin darme cuenta ni saber por qué, de improviso comencé a sentirme eufórica, emocionada.

Cerré los puños con decisión y comencé a caminar por el patio principal en busca de Haruna. Mientras caminaba sentí un pequeño entumecimiento en mis mejillas y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de estaba sonriendo. ¡Estaba sonriendo!

Y sin sentir pena por ello, solté una risita tonta para mí misma.

—¿Por qué tan contenta? —Escuché la voz de mi hermana detrás de mí.

Me giré sorprendida.

—¡D-Dalia! —Exclamé con sorpresa.

Ella sonrió socarronamente.

—¡Hahaha! ¡Pareces sorprendida! Te dije que te vería en el receso, ¿Qué acaso no me prestas atención? —Dijo. No sabía si era a modo de burla o a modo de reclamo. Tal vez eran las dos cosas.

—Perdona, no me acordaba —Me excusé apenada.

—Jajaja —Rió ella—. Estás muy distraída últimamente. Para mí que estás enamorada.

Me puse roja indeliberadamente.

—¿Q-que yo qué? —Balbucí con temblor en la voz.

Ella comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

—¡O-oye! ¡Eso no es cierto! —Negué con nerviosismo.

—Hermanita, tienes que aprender a mentir mejor, que con eso no te convences ni a ti misma —Dijo mi hermana con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Fruncí el ceño y justo cuando iba a reclamarle, vi a Haruna caminar por el patio principal, el cual quedaba atrás de Dalia. Y sin pensarlo dos veces salí disparada, persiguiendo a Haruna.

—¡Diane! —Gritó mi hermana, a lo lejos—. ¡Espera!

Pero ignoré sus palabras y lo único hice fue gritar mientras corría.

—¡Haruna! ¡Espera!

Ella volteó a verme y, al ver que estaba corriendo, ella aceleró su paso huyendo de mí.

—¡Espera! ¡Tengo que hablar contigo! —Gritaba con dificultad y con la respiración acelerada.

Entonces ella corría más rápido y entraba a una parte de la escuela que yo no conocía ya que no llevaba mucho tiempo en ella. Aún no sabía qué había ahí.

Yo aceleraba también el paso, tratando de alcanzarla. Comenzaba a sentirme muy cansada, pero seguía aumentando la velocidad.

De pronto ella entró a un edificio, parecía una especie de gimnasio y yo la seguí. Cuando entré detrás de ella a toda velocidad, no pude prever que ella se iba a detener de golpe. Y yo, sin poderlo pensar antes, al intentar detenerme lo único que logré fue arrasar con ella y lograr que las dos cayéramos en una piscina llena de agua.

Al salir a la superficie para tomar aire, ella me hundió. Parecía molesta.

—¡¿Estás loca?! —Dijo ella cuando yo volví a salir.

—¡¿Yo?! —Reclamé, ahora molesta—. ¡Tú eres la que de pronto me evade!

Ella me lanzó agua con un manotazo.

—¡Tú estabas coqueteando con el chico que me gusta!

Entonces yo también le lancé agua con un manotazo.

—¡No seas tonta! ¡Yo jamás haría eso!

—¡Yo te vi!

Y en ese momento inició la guerra de agua. Las dos comenzamos a lanzarnos agua mientras seguíamos en la piscina hasta que alguien llegó.

—¿Chicas? ¿Qué están haciendo ahí? —Preguntó una chica pero la ignoramos por completo. Seguimos lanzándonos agua, realmente estábamos muy molestas.

—¡Ah! —Gritó entonces la chica.

Haruna y yo nos detuvimos y la volteamos a ver.

—¡Natsumi! —Exclamó Haruna al verla completamente mojada.

La miré apenada.

—L-lo siento —Me disculpé torpemente.

No sabía si su expresión era de enojo o de vergüenza, pero lo que sí sabía era que no se veía nada feliz.

—¡Perdona, Natsumi! —Se disculpó Haruna mientras salía de la piscina. Yo hice lo mismo.

Al salir estábamos completamente mojadas. El receso seguramente ya se había terminado y no podíamos entrar a clase tan tarde.

Nos dirigimos al patio principal y nos sentamos en una banca bajo el sol. Era un día cálido así que esperábamos secarnos pronto para entrar a nuestra próxima clase.

—¿Se puede saber qué estaban haciendo en la piscina? —Preguntó Natsumi con el gesto fruncido.

Haruna y yo nos miramos molestas.

—Diane estaba coqueteando con el chico que me gusta —Dijo Haruna antes de que yo pensara siquiera en decir algo.

Natsumi me miró.

—¡E-Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo no haría tal cosa! —Me defendí completamente roja.

—¿Entonces qué hacías? Últimamente están muy juntos… —Habló Haruna con un rastro de tristeza en su voz.

—Él vive a un lado de mi casa, ¿No te lo había dicho? —Pregunté.

—Jamás mencionaste tal cosa… —Respondió ella.

—Perdona, creo que lo olvidé… —Me disculpé apenada—. En todo caso… yo no quiero nada con él. Sólo lo veo como un amigo y… y a mí me gusta alguien más —Me excusé completamente roja.

Haruna me miró sorprendida.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Preguntó.

Asentí torpemente con la cabeza.

—Perdona si te hice creer otra cosa. Sé que él te gusta a ti, ¿Por qué intentaría salir con él? Eso no lo hacen las amigas.

Haruna me dirigió una sonrisa torpe y se acomodó el cabello mojado detrás de la oreja.

—Lamento haber pensado eso de ti —Me dijo—. Es sólo que…

—Entiendo —La interrumpí con una sonrisa—. No te preocupes.

Ella me extendió la mano ahora realmente sonriente.

—¿Amigas?

Estreché la mano de Haruna ahora con firmeza.

—Amigas.

Natsumi sonrió con mesura mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. Aún estábamos todas mojadas.

—Ustedes, chicas, son muy problemáticas —Expresó ella.

Haruna y yo reímos.

Era bueno haber arreglado las cosas.

—¡CHICAS! —Escuchamos a alguien gritar a lo lejos. Era Aki.

Las tres nos giramos a verla. Ella corría hacia nosotras a toda velocidad.

Tardó poco en llegar a donde nos encontrábamos.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Natsumi.

—Problemas —Respondió Aki con gesto preocupado y respiración agitada.

Las tres nos volteamos a ver con inquietud.

—¿Qué pasó? —Inquirió Haruna.

—Hay una pelea —Respondió ella—. Una pelea entre el equipo de fútbol y el equipo de béisbol.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero no se supone que deberían estar todos en clases? —Pregunté yo extrañada.

—Al parecer no entraron por ese conflicto. Los del equipo de béisbol dicen que ellos deberían tener el campo para ellos. ¡Tenemos que detenerlos!

—¿Pero qué podemos hacer nosotras contra tantos chicos? —Preguntó Natsumi.

Se me ocurrió una idea.

—¿Hay mangueras cerca de aquí? —Inquirí.

—No, ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Haruna.

—Quizá un poco de agua los calme —Expliqué—. Al menos nos dará un poco de tiempo para hacerlos entrar en razón con la confusión.

—Podría funcionar —Dijo Aki—. No hay mangueras, pero podemos encender los aspersores. Se encuentran en la cancha de fútbol.

Natsumi se encargó de ir a encender los aspersores Haruna, Aki y yo nos encargamos de ir al campo donde se encontraban los chicos.

Al llegar, me quedé petrificada.

No solo discutían… ¡Se estaban golpeando unos a otros! Todo el equipo estaba participando en la pelea.

—¡Hermano! —Gritó Haruna con preocupación a Kido, pero éste no la escuchó mientras era derribado por otro chico. Ellos empezaron a rodar en el suelo.

Gouenji también estaba peleando.

Los aspersores se encendieron justo a tiempo. Mi plan funcionó, ya que ellos se detuvieron por la sorpresa. Algunos gritaron, el agua estaba fría.

—¡ATENCIÓN TODOS! —Gritó Aki a los presentes. Todos la voltearon a ver mientras trataban de alejarse de los chorros de agua.

Ahora estaban mojados de pies a cabeza y con el uniforme de la escuela sucio. Muchos tenían moretones.

—¡¿QUÉ LES SUCEDE?! ¡¿ES QUE ACASO QUIEREN QUE LOS SUSPENDAN?! —Los reprendió Aki.

Ellos se miraron unos a otros. Algunos lucían apenados…

—¡Debería darles vergüenza! —Siguió Aki—. ¡Así no se arreglan las cosas!

Haruna y yo nos volteamos a ver y sonreímos con pena recordando nuestra pelea de agua.

Afortunadamente, logramos calmar a los chicos, tratamos de llegar a un acuerdo y todo se calmó.

Todos nos dirigimos a nuestra siguiente clase que ya estaba por comenzar y sí, llegamos todos mojados.

Aún así, no creímos que algo malo fuera a salir de todo eso.

"**CLUB DE FÚTBOL: SUSPENDIDO"**

Ese era el letrero con el que nos encontramos al día siguiente en la casucha del equipo, ahí donde guardaban los balones y los materiales de los chicos.

Endo parecía que había visto un fantasma, ¡Su cara era de muerte!

—Han suspendido el club por el suceso de ayer —Nos explicó Natsumi—. Un integrante del equipo de béisbol nos delató y la junta directiva ha tomado cartas en el asunto.

—Pero… ¡Pero no puede ser! —Exclamó Endo disconforme —. ¡Tenemos un torneo muy cerca!

Todos se miraron entre sí. El ambiente ahora se sentía tenso e incómodo. Me oculté atrás de Haruna tímidamente sin saber qué hacer.

_Continuará… _

**Para reclamaciones por tardanzas no olviden que estoy en facebook como Ake-x-aly. Ahí subo más historias y noticias de mis historias.**

**Lamento muchísimo la tardanza pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca :s**

**Y como hierba mala nunca muere, prometo que por mucho que me tarde, no dejaré de escribir. ¡Es una promesa!**


End file.
